Following You
by Summer Flare
Summary: Another story o' mine. I like it, R because of suicide and all that juicy stuff. Mostly a Quistis fic but a smidge of romance between...Well if you have read my other fics that you will know so ha!


  
Ah, yes another one of my dramatic fics...I don't really know if I've given up on A Blood Stained Past, just haven't been inspired enough for it. I've had this one lying around in my math notebook, along with tons of pictures I drew and stuff from other subjects, what can I say I loose stuff to easily so I use one notebook. Now what was I doing before my rambling? Oh yeah! Okay I do not own ffviii, because I have 0 dollars in my pocket, secret money hiding places and not so secret money hiding places. If I get enough reviews I just might continue this little story, cause I want to include my little version of Greensleeves, which I don't own either. Everyone's heard that song but sense it never includes the vocals nobody knows the title! Okay I've rambled enough, onto the story!!  
  
  
Following You  
Chapter 1: Another day another Suicide  
  
  
  
Quistis walked down the red carpet smiling as photos were being snapped by the second. Never would she had believed that she could go from garden instructor to super star. She just couldn't take it anymore, there was nothing left for her in Balamb. After Squall and Rinoa got married everyone seemed completed but her. Quistis didn't want anymore of it so she left, to find whatever future awaited her.  
  
  
Reporters surrounded her asking a million questions at once. "Miss Frost! Evelin! What are you going to do now that you have your second smash hit movie?!!" oh yes how could we forget about Evelin Frost, her "alter ego". Quitis was sick of her old life she wanted to get out of it completely, so she thought up the name Evelin Frost. Why she picked that name, she didn't know...It came to her in a dream.  
  
  
"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful as the crows hushed slightly in anticipation for her answer. "Go on vacation!" she laughed in a jokingly manner. This wasn't Quistis at all, she had cut her golden locks to a little below her chin and had taken a more laid back no worries approach to life.   
  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity she made it to her limo. It was dark inside, but she didn't mind, she preferred the dark, it kept reality hidden. Quistis felt a presence, a presence she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
  
"Well look at you Quistis...Or should I say Evelin?" a voice from he other side of the limo came. Quistis clicked on a light faster than lightening. There he was, the lost little boy, Seifer. "What surprised to see me?"  
  
  
"Seifer..." she couldn't continue.  
  
  
"So running are we?" he gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah thought so, I did that too you know, for a long time. It only gets worse, if you run that is..."  
  
  
"Than..Than why do you?" she asked voice shaking.  
"Because, I'm a coward you see, and I..." he paused and looked at her, than smiled an entertained smile. "Are you scared of me?"  
  
  
"N..No, not at all," she lied, she lied badly, totally see through.  
  
  
"I would have thought that you of all people would be acting as an equal to me," he laughed.  
  
  
"I am an equal!" she insisted.  
  
  
"Not like you used to be, you used to be full of passion and a good heart, now look at you," she looked confused actually, what the hell was he saying? "Your just like me, a coward...Now you hide behind a false face, Evelin Frost, my ass,"  
  
  
"Oh what do you know about it anyway?!! Do you always have to rub everything in?!!" she shouted, he looked interested.  
  
  
"Continue,"  
  
  
"FINE, I will!! Do you know what it felt like when you turned?!! It was all my fault!!! If I had been a better Instructor than you would be a SeeD right now instead of a dead man!!" he smiled at her almost breakdown. "And then!! And then everyone was so happy, but was Quistis? No, did anyone care about how I felt? No! I should have gotten more credit for the whole Ulticimia thing, everybody looked at Squall as the hero...Did they forget who trained him? Nobody cared about me and now people do!"  
  
  
"So you were bitter?" he choked his head to the side. She looked discussed.  
  
  
"No, I was lonely you idiot!" she shouted. "Everyone had somebody, and I was left alone to clean up all the legal mess that they left...I was...I am just so alone----" Seifer came over and locked her in a kiss. Why was he doing this? And further more why wasn't she pulling away? It just felt amazing to be in somebody's arms, all those couples out there don't know how good they have it.  
  
  
Finally he broke the kiss ands looked at her. "Somebody needed that," she was utterly speechless.  
  
  
"What are you..." he put a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
  
"Look I came here to tell you something," he looked away. "You are beautiful, you are smart, kind, gentle, funny, and any guy who passes you up is a moron," the car stopped at a red light. "I have been wanting to say that for so long, you have know idea".  
  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
"Because this is the last time I'll ever see you, because I'm going away," he explained.  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
"Very very far away, but by the time you see me again, everything will be clearer," he kissed her on the cheek quickly and opened the car door. "I will always care about you no matter what," and with that he left and there she was alone, in the now moving car, to ponder what just happened. Seifer...Cared about her? She was getting overwhelmed with all the thoughts running through her head.  
  
  
  
Quistis...er...Evelin walked into her large house and headed toward what she liked to call her "thinking" room. The floor was a foot high and was squishy a water bed with rubber in it. She sat down and laid into the pillows that were there, and looked toward the ceiling. Beautiful pictures of angels had been painted there long before she owned the house, Evelin always thought that they were watching over her. On the wall were blotches of blues, greens , purples, and gold. She liked to stare at the blotches, because when you look at something for a long time it starts to move and look really mysterious. She fell asleep in her frustration.  
  
  
  
Evelin was looking in from somewhere but she couldn't mover or see herself anywhere. She did, however, see a cliff, lots of fog, there was a light drizzle, and there was a man standing at the edge of the cliff...Seifer! It was him alright, he turned around making her able to see his face. He held his arms out, Hyperion in hand, and had silent tears running down from his face, his eyes were closed.  
  
  
"Well this is it!" he shouted. "The end of the line, the last ride, asta la viesta, aloha, all that crap," he opened his eyes, they were screaming. The emerald spheres screamed for somebody to stop him, there beauty was rimmed with red. They seemed to glow with a thin mist surrounding him. "I'm sorry everyone, I let you down," he looked over his shoulder to the cliff. "But now I'll be the one going down!" he half laughing half crying. "I really am sorry....But nobody believed me....nobody cared...Goodbye world...Goodbye sweet Quisty, I won't forget you, never ever, I am too much of a coward to live this life," with that he pressed his Hyperion to his neck and jumped off the cliff.  
  
  
  
"Seifer...NO!!" she woke with a start. Most people would think that this was just a dream but Evelin knew that this was no dream, this really happened. She began to cry, she lost another person she loved....Wait, loved? She loved...Oh Hyne, she loved Seifer and now he was...She began to cry harder, she let the only person she loved die, it was all her fault...Everything was all her fault! And so she just sat there and cried until her tears just refused to fall. Her heart and soul were in shock, yet maybe something good can come out of it...  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



End file.
